Kell egy társ
by Gilda Slytherin
Summary: Egy miniszteri rendelet furcsa ötleteket és meglepő felismeréseket szülhet. A döntés lehetősége azonban nyitva áll...


**Kell egy társ**

_Készült a Slytherin Common „Miniszteri rendelet" pályázatára._

_A mű a hatodik könyv megjelenése előtt íródott, a szereplők származását illetően a saját elképzeléseimet használom._

_**Figyelmeztetés:**__ a novella néhány olvasóm szerint slash. Néhány slasher szerint pedig nem az. Én sem tartom annak, mert nem az a lényeg benne. Maradjunk abban, hogy slash-szállal dúsított novella a barátságró, a magányról, és a dilemmákról._

A minisztériumi bagolyházban totális fejetlenség uralkodott. Soha azelőtt nem érkezett ennyi bagoly egyetlen óra leforgása alatt. A túlzsúfolt helyiségben a madarak egymásnak estek, és a házimanóknak jó néhány tetemet kellett közülük eltakarítaniuk. Nem lehetett annyi bűbájjal megnagyobbítani a bagolyházat, hogy ne lett volna tele perceken belül baglyok százaival. A Nyilvános Kapcsolatok Titkárságán pedig az ott dolgozók szó szerint fulladoztak a papírhalmok alatt. Hiába reteszeltek be minden létező nyílást, a baglyok nemhiába voltak maguk is mágikus lények, minden egyes levelet célba juttattak. A dolgozókhoz odahívott gyógyítóknak köszönhetően hamar elmúlt az első rivallók okozta süketség, és attól fogva fülvédőben dolgozott mindenki, de egy idő után még a nyugtató bűbájok hatására sem múlt el végtagjaik reszketése.

A hatalmas közérdeklődés oka a Reggeli Prófétában megjelent miniszteri rendelet volt.

Cornelius Caramel már vagy a tizedik nyugtató főzetet öntötte le a torkán. A bagolyházból a minisztérium minden zugába elhallatszó őrült hangzavar iszonyúan idegesítette. Három különböző zajszűrő bűbájon is áthallatszott a baglyok fülhasogató vijjogása. Az épületből azonban nem mert kilépni. Mivel hoppanálni itt Voldemort halálfalóinak egykori hirtelen feltűnése óta nem lehetett, csakis a főbejáraton távozhatott volna (költségtakarékossági okokból a titkos, föld alatti kijáratokat évek óta nem tartották karban, és néhány órája fedezték fel, hogy valamennyi beomlott, megtiszításuk pedig napokba telhet), ott azonban újságírók, valamint hisztérikus nők és férfiak százai várták. Felmerült ugyan benne, hogy az ablakon próbál meg kimászni, de hamar rájött, hogy a föld alatt ez bizony bajos lenne.

Huszadszor is kisimította a folyamatos gombóccá gyűréstől már foszladozó miniszteri rendeletet. Nem, esze ágában sem lesz visszavonni, olyan szépen megírta! Elgyönyörködött a cirkalmas betűkben.

_**Miniszteri Rendelet**_

_Mi, Cornelius Caramel mágiaügyi miniszter a tegnapi napon közzétett népszámlálási adatokban tapasztalható riasztó tendenciák hatására elrendeljük, hogy 2005. április 4-ig minden mugli szülőktől származó varázsló és boszorkány köteles házasságot kötni egy aranyvérű varázslóval, illetve boszorkánnyal, az aranyvérűek pedig kötelesek mugli származású boszorkánnyal, illetve varázslóval házasságra lépni. A rendelet a vegyes házasságból származókat nem érinti. A rendelet célja hosszú távon megállítani az aranyvérű családokban az egymás között házasodásnak köszönhetően elharapódzó „örökletes idegbaj" nevű betegség terjedését. Az érintettek bagollyal kapnak értesítést nyilvántartásba vételükről. A nyilvántartásba vett személyek kötelesek 2005. április 11-ig a Minisztériumban bemutatni házassági anyakönyvi kivonatukat, ellenkező esetben harminc évig terjedő letöltendő szabadságvesztéssel sújttatnak._

_A rendelet a megjelenést követően azonnal hatályba lép._

_Kelt Londonban, 2005. március 4-én_

_Cornelius Caramel _

_Mágiaügyi Miniszter s.k._

Határozottan összehajtotta a rongyos papírlapot, és a zsebébe süllyesztette. A rendelet jó. És ő jó miniszter, aki szívén viseli a nép sorsát. Szakértői évek óta egybehangzóan állították, hogy az aranyvérű családok elkorcsosulása, és végül kipusztulása megállíthatatlanul bekövetkezik az elkövetkező évszázadban, hacsak nem jut friss vér a kék ereikbe. Természetéhez hűen nem foglalkozott a problémával, inkább elbocsátotta szakértőit.

A népszámlálási adatokból aztán egyértelműen kitűnt, hogy igazat mondtak, az aranyvérűek között jóval több idegbajos volt, mint a vegyes családból származók között. A népszámlálási adatokat sokáig közzé sem merték tenni, annyira féltek a felháborodástól. Tegnap azonban az ő fiát szállították idegbajjal a St. Mungóba, és az ápolók megállapították, hogy az aranyvérűek átka érte el őt is. Még aznap éjjel megírta a rendeletet. És nem fogja visszavonni, amíg a fia nem talál egy rendes, jóravaló sárvérűt, akitől majd megtisztult vérű gyerekek születnek. A sárvérű aztán mehet, ahová akar. Neki a gyerekek kellenek, a kis Caramelek. Az utódok. Akik majd továbbviszik a dicső Caramel nevet, és akiknek továbbadhatja a miniszteri bársonyszéket. Addig már csak törvénybe kell iktatni az örökölhetőséget. Semmiség.

***

Perselus Piton a fejét csóválva olvasta a Reggeli Próféta különkiadását, miközben reggelijét fogyasztotta. A képeken a tömeg éppen eltaposta a biztonsági trollokat és betörte a minisztérium kapuját. A helyszínre érkező erősítés aztán visszaverte a tiltakozókat, de a csatatéren számos sebesült maradt. A tömegben randalírozók ugyanis egymást sem kímélték. Három részre szakadtak. Az aranyvérűek az őket ért megaláztatás ellen tiltakoztak, a sárvérűek azért, mert a népszámlálási adatokból világosan látszott, hogy nem jut mindegyiküknek aranyvérű partner, a félvérek pedig azért, mert nem fogadták el, hogy őket nem érinti a rendelet. Még csak aznap reggel jelent meg az intézkedés a napilapokban, még csak pár órája harsogta világgá a varázsrádió, de máris teljes volt a káosz.

Piton a maga részéről teljesen nyugodt volt, és nem értette, a tüntető félvérek miért nem örülnek a szerencséjüknek. Először érezte égi áldásnak, hogy varázsló apja mugli nőt vett el. Soha nem értette, mi vitte rá erre a tettre, hiszen apja, miközben anyját verte, nem győzte eleget ordítani, hogy felesége csak egy ócska mugli ringyó. Apja szó szerint beléverte az aranyvérűekhez méltó viselkedés szabályait, és ő a halálfalók között élve hálás volt neki ezért. Senki nem gondolta volna róla, hogy nem aranyvérű. Ezért aztán nem is firtatta senki.

Újra elolvasta a rendelet szövegét és elhúzta a száját. Még hogy harminc évig terjedő szabadságvesztés! Miért, a házasság micsoda? Erős kétségei voltak, hogy ez a fenyegetés bárkit is rávesz a házasodásra. Ő a maga részéről inkább a harminc év börtönt választotta volna. Elképzelte magát, ahogy megházasodik és sötéten elmosolyodott. Az kéne még csak, hogy valaki állandóan körülötte sündörögjön! Meg is őrülne tőle. Nem normális ez a Caramel. Ha őrá is vonatkozna a rendelet, Caramel már nem élne. És még szobrot is emelnének neki érte, az biztos.

Még hogy örökletes idegbaj! Magának Caramelnek van valami problémája a fejével. Már a rendelet szövege is eszelős. Piton elképzelte, ahogy Caramel a fürdőkádban szivarozva, hevenyészve írogatja legújabb agyszüleményét. Kellhetett hozzá legalább öt perc... Nem szól például a rendelet arról, hány éves korig kötelező a házasság, vagy hogy mi történik azokkal, akiknek számszerűleg nem jut aranyvérű pár, és arról sem, mi van azokkal, akik éppen házasságra készültek valaki mással. Lesz még itt balhé bőven. De hát valószínűleg ez volt a miniszter célja, gondolta gúnyosan Piton. Amióta a háborúnak vége volt és Voldemort meghalt, halálra unhatta magát.

Kissé kárörvendően nézett körül. Kollégái szokatlanul izgatottnak tűntek, kivétel nélkül összehajolva sutyorogtak. Trelawney vele is próbálkozott, óriási szemeiben izgatott csillogással kérdezte meg tőle, mit szól a rendelethez, de ő néhány keresetlen szóval elhajtotta. Majdnem elnevette magát, ahogy elképzelte, mi járhat most a fejükben. Ott van például Sinistra, aki mugli származásúként most nyakig van a pácban, vagy éppen az aranyvérű Bimba, akinek, miután végre megszabadult a férjétől, nyilván esze ágában sincs újra megházasodni. Vagy Ron Weasley, aki második éve volt a Roxfortban repülésoktató. Micsoda ütődött arccal néz maga elé! Nyilván Grangerről ábrándozik. Na meg Trelawney! Nem lenne annak a szerencsétlennek a helyében, akinek őt kell majd elvennie. Milyen szerencse, hogy ez nem az ő problémája! Szinte már tökéletesnek érezte a reggelt.

A Nagyterem ekkor megtelt csivitelő baglyokkal, és a reggelizők fejére potyogni kezdtek a küldemények. Piton fel sem nézett az újságból. Szinte soha nem szokott levelet kapni. Annál nagyobb volt a meglepetése, mikor egy bagoly csipkedni kezdte a kezében tartott újságot. Felismerte a Minisztérium baglyát, és hatodik érzéke azonnal veszélyt jelzett. Körülötte szerencsére mindenki el volt foglalva a saját postájával, így feltűnés nélkül elolvashatta a levelet, amelynek tartalmától elállt a szívverése.

_Tisztelt Perselus Piton!_

_Értesítem, hogy Ön regisztrálásra került a 105/2005-ös számú Miniszteri Rendelet alapján aranyvérűvel házasodni kötelesek listáján. Regisztrációs száma 50087/89/147/2005. Házasságkötésekor köteles a regisztrációs számot a házassági anyakönyvi kivonatára átvezettetni, és egy másolatot nyolc munkanapon belül a Minisztériumnak eljuttatni. _

_Sok boldogságot kíván_

_Olvashatatlan Aláírás_

_2. oszt. titkár_

Piton egy pillanatig megkövülten bámulta a levelet. Egészen biztosan tévedés. Ez a sok idióta a Minisztériumban! Felpattant és lobogó talárral kiviharzott a teremből. Egyenesen a Minisztériumba indult. Nem látta, hogy Dumbledore aggodalmasan néz utána.

***

- Perselus, már mindenütt kerestelek! – Remus Lupin hangja hallatán Piton zaklatottan fordult hátra, de szinte azonnal vissza is pördült az ablakhoz.

Lupin gondosan becsukta maga után az ajtót és Pitonhoz sétált.

- Hallottam, mi történt – mondta, és hangjában nevetés bujkált. Piton természetesen észrevette ezt.

- Rajta, röhögjél csak – sziszegte.

Lupin elkomorodott.

- Bocs, elfelejtettem, hogy a családodról... – Lupin hallotta már Dumbledore-tól, hogy Piton mit tudott meg aznap. Piton mugli anyja valójában egy mugli férfitől szülte őt. Ennélfogva...

- A francot sem érdekel – csattant fel Piton. –Az egész nem érdekel, csak az, hogy most sárvérű vagyok, és meg kell házasodnom, hogy az a... – válogatott káromkodások zúdultak Lupinra.

- Mit mondtak a Minisztériumban? – kérdezte a férfi halkan.

- Most mondom, süket vagy? – Piton láthatóan teljesen fel volt zaklatva. – Rám is vonatkozik az a rohadt rendelet! Négy hetem van, hogy házassági papírt nyomjak a Minisztérium orra alá, különben mehetek az Azkabanba!

Lupin sokáig hallgatott.

- Mit fogsz tenni? – kérdezte végül.

- Mit? – vicsorgott rá Piton. – Szerinted töltsem a hátralévő életemet a dementorok között?! Vagy állíttassam magam pellengérre, olvassam a pletykalapokban, hogy a dicső Piton famíliába kakukktojás került?! Dobjam oda a házvezetői címemet?! Mert te biztos ezt tennéd, mi?!

- Perselus, nyugodj már le... – csitította Lupin, de hasztalan. Piton ádáz dühvel nézett rá, mintha ő tehetne mindenről.

- Honnan akasszak én le egy feleséget?! És mi a nyüves francot csinálok vele az esküvő után?! Öljem meg?! – kiabálta, és vadul fel-alá kezdett járkálni. – A fenébe is! Tudod, ki kezd el most nőket vadászni, mint valami szaros bájgúnár?! Caramelt nyírom ki, az a legegyszerűbb!

Lupin e pillanatban nagyon is el tudta képzelni, hogy Piton komolyan gondolja, amit mond.

- Úgy csinálsz, mintha ez egyedül a te gondod lenne. De vagyunk itt még páran, akinek hasonlóan fő a fejünk – mondta halkan.

Piton úgy nézett rá, mint aki most látja először. Persze, Lupin aranyvérű... Ajka torz mosolyra húzódott.

- Lám, lám, Lupin. Tényleg. Caramel elfelejtette kizárni a rendelet hatályából a félembereket.

Lupin kissé elsápadt.

- Kösz. Úgyis rég neveztek így.

Piton abbahagyta a dühödt járkálást és szótlanul nézett Lupinra. Soha nem állt távol tőle, hogy másokon vezesse le a dühét, de Lupinnal az utóbbi időben normalizálódott a viszonya. Pontosan tudta, hogy mennyire gyűlöli, ha az állapotára emlékeztetik. A bocsánatkérés azonban nem az ő műfaja volt. Így aztán még inkább felhergelte magát.

- Szerintem te akár örülhetnél is, hogy valakinek most muszáj lesz hozzád mennie – vágta oda az őszülő hajú férfinak és elfordult. Pár másodperc múlva már csak az ajtó csukódását hallotta. Lupin szó nélkül otthagyta.

***

Egy héttel később Piton már lélekben felkészült a letartóztatásra. Caramel minden menekülési útvonalat elvágott előle. Újabb és újabb toldalékok jelentek meg a rendelethez, amelyek egyre inkább beszűkítették a lehetőségeket. Mert Piton, miután túltette magát a kezdeti sokkon, természetesen azonnal elemezni kezdte a lehetséges kiskapukat. Örömmel fedezte fel, hogy a láthatóan teljesen hevenyészve összecsapott rendelet nem mondja ki, hogy az illető házastárssal együtt is kell élni, és azt sem, hogy nem válhatnak el akár már másnap.

Hirdetés útján hamar talált olyan nőt, aki ugyanúgy a háta közepére kívánta a házasságot, mint ő maga. A nővel még csak nem is találkozott, ugyan minek vesztegette volna erre az időt? Mindent aprólékosan letárgyaltak írásban. Az esküvőre bagoly útján kerítenek majd sort (a rendelet ezernyi újszerű vállalkozást hívott életre, mint például a táviratilag házasodás), és az esküvő után egy nappal már el is válnak. Még szerződést is írtak, amelyben lemondanak mindenféle igényről, ami a másik személyét és bármilyen tulajdonát illeti.

Aztán derült égből villámcsapásként jött az újabb rendelet, miszerint a házastársak az esküvő után egy évig nem válhatnak el, és kötelesek egy háztartásban élni. Piton élénken emlékezett arra a hidegzuhany-szerű érzésre, ami akkor végigfutott rajta. Egy pár napig eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy mégis megnősül valahogy, de az ötletet, hogy ő egy vadidegen nővel megossza a szobáját, a nevét és minden egyebét, olyan hátborzongatónak találta, hogy Dumbledore minden nyaggatása ellenére eldöntötte, nem fog eleget tenni az agyalágyult miniszter hóbortjainak.

Természetesen esze ágában sem volt az Azkabanban tölteni a következő harminc évét. Dumbledore mintegy véletlenül a reggelizőasztalon felejtett miniszteri körleveléből megtudta, hogy nemkívánatos föld alatti szervezkedés indult meg a rendelettel ellenszegülők segítésére. Azonnal felvette velük a kapcsolatot, és már a terv is készen állt, hogyan tűntetik el az útból Caramelt.

Lupin persze nem csatlakozott a mozgalomhoz. A kis gyáva féreg, gondolta Piton, és düh lobbant fel benne. Mint minden alkalommal, ahányszor csak eszébe jutott. Lupin ugyanis néhány napja széles vigyorral jelentette be, hogy Tonks, akit tulajdonképpen csak örökbe fogadtak, és a minisztérium szerint abszolút sárvérű, örömmel hozzámegy.

Piton majdnem megátkozta.

Akár örülhetett is volna, hogy legalább valaki jól járt ezzel az idióta rendelettel, ehelyett úgy érezte, cserbenhagyták. Azóta nem szólt Lupinhoz egy szót sem. Pontosan ugyanúgy gyűlölte, mint ahogy a Voldemort halála körül játszódó események előtt gyűlölte egész életében.

Voldemort halála mindent megváltoztatott. Harry Potter is odaveszett ugyan, de magával vitte a Sötét Nagyurat. Piton most már képes volt valami hálafélét érezni Potter iránt. Bolond és gyermeteg dolog lett volna nem belátni, hogy ennek a kölyöknek köszönheti, hogy mázsás terhek hulltak le róla. Karjáról eltűnt a Bélyeg, de nemcsak ebből látszott, hogy valami lezárult. Mintha a testéből tűnt volna el egy élősködő. Haja visszanyerte természetes fényét, bőre újra emberi színt öltött, és úgy érezte, éveket fiatalodott. Kedélyállapota ennek megfelelően javult, és bár változatlanul megőrizte gúnyos, türelmetlen és arrogáns megnyilvánulásait, immár nem hibáztatta az egész világot a sorsáért, ahogy azt korábban - bár teljesen tudattalanul - tette. Már nem beszélt mindig úgy a diákjaival, mint egy marék agyatlan féreggel, ehelyett némi pedagógiai érzéket latba vetve már néha képes volt arra is figyelni, melyik diáknál mi a célravezető módszer az anyag elsajátíttatására. Továbbra is a legrettegettebb tanár maradt az iskolában, de a diákjai közül egyre többen szerezték meg a vizsgán a legmagasabb osztályzatot, és néha már azon kapta magát, hogy annyira mégsem borzalmas dolog bájitaltant tanítani.

Persze ezt is Lupinnak köszönheti. A férfit Dumbledore azonnal alkalmazta, ahogy a Sötét Nagyúr megszűnt létezni, ugyanis elvitathatatlan érdemei voltak az események ilyetén alakulásában, és az igazgató gondoskodott róla, hogy ezt az egész világ megtudja. Persze a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tanári állást adta neki. Piton pedig teljesen nyugodtan vette tudomásul a döntést. Lupinnak ugyanis ő is tartozott. Nem is kevéssel. Lupin megmentette az életét. Lehet, hogy véletlenül tette, de akkor is majdnem odaveszett ezért.

Tulajdonképpen ennek hatására változott meg a viszonyuk. Eleinte persze semmit nem lehetett ebből észrevenni. Piton, valószínűleg azért, mert úgy érezte, mindenki az ellenkezőjét várja tőle Lupin áldozata után, pontosan ugyanúgy viselkedett Lupinnal, mint amikor évekkel azelőtt egy évig kollégák voltak. Arrogáns volt, gyűlölködő és cinikus. Aztán Lupin egyszer a segítségét kérte az SVK-val kapcsolatban. A bájitalok és a sötét varázslatok kivédésének szoros összefüggéseit akarta prezentálni. Piton pedig, bár gúnytól és cinizmustól csöpögve, de segített neki. Úgy gondolta, most bebizonyosodik, hogy Dumbledore kebelence semmit nem ér, és valójában ő lenne a megfelelő az állásra. Magában el is képzelte, ahogy az igazgató megkéri, vegye át Lupintól az SVK-t. És ő majd nemet mond neki.

Lupin órája azonban briliáns volt. Még neki is el kellett ismernie, hogy bámulatra méltó, amit a diákokkal egyetlen óra alatt megtanultatott. Persze ezt a világért sem mondta volna meg neki, ehelyett napokig becsmérelő megjegyzéseket tett a tanítási módszereire. Lupin azonban, az ördög tudja, honnan, de megsejtette, hogy mit gondolhat valójában, mert a következő alkalommal szinte természetes módon kérte meg, hogy újra segítsen neki. Piton persze rájött, hogy Lupin valószínűleg Dumbledore sugalmazására akar javítani a köztük lévő ádáz ellenségeskedésen. „Erőlködj csak, én majd jót röhögök!" – gondolta és lélekben gúnyosan felvont szemöldökkel figyelte, mit talál ki Lupin az ő puhítására. Esze ágában sem volt hálásnak lenni érte.

Aztán ahogy az lenni szokott, váratlan tragédia fordította meg a helyzetet. Piton miután egy rettentően kimerítő hetet töltött azzal, hogy a Minisztérium hosszas könyörgésére részt vállalt egy nyomozásban, valamit elnézett Lupin bájitalának készítésekor. Bár nem volt csoda, hiszen alig állt a lábán, és Dumbledore később nem győzte mondogatni neki, hogy minden ember hibázhat, ez azonban nem csökkentette bűntudatát. Lupin ugyanis vérfarkassá alakult. És széttépett öt házimanót.

Az esetet valahogy sikerült teljes titokban tartani, de Lupin sötét depresszióba zuhant. Amikor éppen nem letargikusan meredt maga elé, hisztérikusan röhögve elmélkedett, vajon mi történt volna, ha a manók életben maradnak, hiszen senki nem tudja, milyen egy vérfarkassággal fertőzött manó. Piton pedig saját bűntudatától vezérelve azon kapta magát, hogy minden nap egyre hosszabb és hosszabb időt tölt azzal, hogy ingerülten magyarázza Lupinnak, valójában ő a hibás.

Minden alkalom után utálkozva gondolt önmagára, ahogy a világon élő leggyűlöltebb ember lelkét ápolgatja, és mindig el is határozta, hogy többé nem teszi nevetségessé magát. Aztán mégis megjelent a beteg ágyánál. Szitkozódva, utálkozva, de újra és újra megjelent. Nem kellett beképzeltnek lennie ahhoz, hogy tudja, Lupint végül ő ráncigálta ki a depresszióból, aki persze, mint irgalmas szamaritánus őt egy percig nem hibáztatta semmiért. Továbbra is feltétlen bizalommal fogadta el tőle a farkasölőfű-főzetet. Piton tudta, hogy ő egy ilyen eset után egy darab pergament nem fogadna el tőle, nem hogy a bájitalát. A világért sem ismerte volna be magának, hogy jólesik neki ez a bizalom. Ehelyett dühödten gondolt arra, hogy ez teljesen Lupinra vall, hisz világéletében idióta volt.

Végül egészen megszokta, hogy Lupin rendszeresen tájékoztatja az SVK órák menetéről. Hiszen képben kellett lennie, hogy havonta egyszer helyettesíthesse, nem igaz? A karácsonyi vacsorán pedig Lupin, ugyan némi bor hatására, de megvallotta neki, mennyire magányosnak érzi magát, mióta gyermekkori barátai nincsenek többé. Mindegyiket elveszítette, Sirius Blacket kétszer is, és ezt, ezt a másodikat azóta is képtelen feldolgozni, nem beszélve Harry Potter elvesztéséről, ami végleg kirántotta alóla a talajt.

A vallomás után Lupin hetekig kerülte, valószínűleg szégyellte magát. A bájitaltan tanár ezt teljes mértékben meg tudta érteni. Úgy gondolta, ha ő eszmélne egy reggel arra, hogy ellensége vállán zokogott egész éjjel, valószínűleg a tóba ugrana. Mégis csodálkozva vette észre, hogy hiányolja Lupin társaságát. A férfi kiváló sakkpartner volt, és egész jól el lehetett vele beszélgetni. Na persze nem túl hosszan, Piton soha nem lett volna képes hosszú csevegésekbe bonyolódni. Egyszerűen fárasztotta az ilyesmi. Lupin viszont ismerte már annyira, hogy soha nem akart erőszakkal újabb és újabb mondatokat kihúzni belőle. Még az sem zavarta, ha fél órán keresztül nem válaszolt neki. Nyugodtan mondta tovább a magáét. Mert Lupin, ahogy azt Piton csodálkozva állapította meg, ha felengedett, kifejezetten bőbeszédűvé vált. Neki pedig rettentő kényelmes volt, hogy egyszerűen csak hallgatta, és nem kellett megszólalnia sem. Mondhatni, szinte már kellemes.

De most... jön ezzel a Tonks szöveggel! Lupin meg van őrülve! Hát milyen pár lesz ezekből? Tonks, ahogy tör-zúz, amerre csak jár, és a kis férje, aki havonta két-három napra kivonja magát a forgalomból! Tonks fog ügyelni rá, hogy megigya a bájitalát? Mert ő ugyan oda nem viszi nekik. Az a hebrencs _csitri_ – jobb szó hirtelen nem jutott eszébe Tonksra – meg majd jól hasra esik a kész főzettel? Nahiszen.

Rájött, hogy muszáj levezetnie az idegességét. Amióta a rendelet kijött, nem volt futni. Nem csoda hát, hogy majd' felrobbant!

Egy óra múlva izzadtságban fürödve, de némiképp kisimult idegekkel haladt a szobája felé. A falnál hirtelen mozgást vett észre, de pálcát nem hordott magával soha, ha futni ment. Most fordult elő vele először, hogy ezerszer elátkozta magát ezért. A falnál álldogáló alak ugyanis Lupin volt.

- Perselus. Látom, futottál – siklott rajta végig a borostyánszín szempár. Tulajdonosának arca teljes nyugodtságot tükrözött, és ez azonnal felingerelte Pitont.

- Mit akarsz? – mordult rá és továbbindult a szobája felé. Lupin követte.

- Meg akartam veled beszélni a szaftoska-fejést, amit a hetedéveseknek akarunk bemutatni, vagy már nem emlékszel?

- Felejtsd el! – válaszolta Piton gorombán. Az ajtó előtt azonban kénytelen volt lefékezni. Pálca nélkül ugyanis jelszóval védte az ajtaját, Lupin viszont árgus szemekkel figyelte. Idétlenül érezte volna magát, ha óvodás módjára, száját oldalról eltakarva sutyorogna az ajtónak, így aztán elutasítóan karba font kézzel fordult Lupin felé. – Még mindig itt vagy?

- Amint látod. Nem értem, mi bajod van ugyanis. Nem tudnád értelmesen, felnőtt módjára jelezni, ha nem teszik valami?

- Az nem tetszik, hogy veled egy levegőt kell szívnom, Lupin – vetette oda a bájitaltan tanár, és az ajtó felé fordult. Rájött ugyanis, hogy a jelszót egy pillanat alatt megváltoztathatja. Csak a jó ég tudja, hogyhogy ez csak most jut eszébe. Egy pillanat múlva már a szobájában volt, de Lupin résen volt. Piton, hacsak nem akarta szó szerint kilökni az ajtón, kénytelen volt beengedni, mert semmi pénzért nem ért volna hozzá. Gyűlölte a fizikai kontaktust.

- Amióta ez a rendelet kijött, teljesen meg vagy zakkanva – mondta Lupin. Tényként mondta, nem szemrehányóan. – Ahelyett, hogy szólnál, ha segítségre van szükséged, te elvonulsz duzzogni, mint egy gyerek.

Pitont felháborította, hogy a másik gyereknek nevezi. Holott tudta, hogy igaza van.

- Magadon már segítettél – vágta oda neki.

Lupin tűnődve nézett rá. Piton utálta, amikor így nézett. Soha nem viselte el, ha hosszan fürkészték. Nem véletlenül lett már diákkorában kiváló okklumentor.

- Szóval Tonks zavar téged? – kérdezte Lupin.

- Te zavarsz, méghozzá rohadtul – felelte a bájitaltan tanár összeszűkült szemmel.

- Nem értem, mire számítottál – csattant fel most már Lupin is. – Ölbe tett kézzel várjam a letartóztatást csak azért, mert te nem vagy hajlandó eleget tenni a rendeletnek?!

- Marhára nem érdekel, mit csinálsz, Lupin – sziszegte Piton. – Bebizonyítottad, hogy ugyanolyan önző, gyáva féreg vagy, mint amilyen mindig is voltál.

- Most már elég ebből! – kiáltott fel a másik sértetten. – Nem vagyok hajlandó eltűrni a sértéseidet!

- Akkor ne tűrd el – vont vállat Piton. – Tudok neked egy neonlila miniszoknyát, ami mögött zokoghatsz.

Lupin rámeredt, majd kitört.

- Ezt nem hiszem el! Te féltékeny vagy!

- Hogy mi vagyok?! – horkant fel Piton vészjóslóan. A hideg is kirázta hirtelen.

- Szóval ez volt a bajod – állapította meg Lupin összeráncolt homlokkal.

- Neked meglágyult az agyad! – mondta a bájitaltan tanár fenyegetően. – Nem esz a fene a gizda nők után, pláne ha úgy néznek ki, mint egy karácsonyfa, elhiheted!

- Nem erre gondoltam – felelte Lupin, és szemébe derű költözött. – _Miattam _vagy féltékeny.

Piton arcára leplezetlen döbbenet ült ki, majd hangosan nevetni kezdett. A másik férfi hátán felállt a szőr a hangtól.

- Lupin, tényleg lehet valami abban az örökölt idegbajban – mondta Piton gúnyosan, miután abbahagyta a nevetést.

- Idefigyelj – jött a válasz, - ha összeházasodunk Tonksszal, attól még itt fogunk élni a Roxfortban. Ugyanúgy tudunk együtt dolgozni, mint eddig, bármikor beszélhetünk egymással...

Piton viszolyogva nézett rá, ahogy beléhasított, hogy Lupin tényleg komolyan beszél.

- Te valami nyavalyás buzinak nézel engem?! – kérdezte felháborodva

Lupin harsogó nevetésben tört ki.

- Sose hittem volna, hogy te ismersz ilyen szavakat – nyögte a könnyeit törölgetve.

- Ha nem hagyod abba azonnal a röhögést, megöllek – mondta lassan Piton és pálcáját Lupinra szegezte. Az őszes férfi elkomorult. Jól látta, hogy túl messzire ment.

- Bocs. Nem akartalak felhúzni, tényleg. Azért gondolkozz el...

- Takarodj a francba! – szakadt ki hirtelen Pitonból. Darabokra tudta volna tépni Lupint, ehelyett beérte azzal, hogy megragadta a karjánál fogva, és olyan erővel lökte ki az ajtón, hogy az nekiesett a szemközti falnak. Az ajtót azonnal bevágta utána, nem érdekelte, felállt-e vagy ott maradt a falra kenődve.

***

Pár nap múlva még mindig csak indulattal tudott gondolni a Lupinnal folytatott beszélgetésére. Amit mondott neki, azt halálos sértésként fogta fel. Soha nem tételezte volna fel Lupinról, hogy... _annak_ nevezi. Természetesen tudta, hogy mit jelent, és amióta egyszer régen rajtakapott két griffendéles fiút a zuhanyzóban, és meglátta őket, ahogy egymást simogatják meg csókolgatják, a maga részéről visszataszítónak tartotta az egészet. Meg kellett volna ölnie Lupint, tényleg. Még képes és elmondja a hagymázas vízióit a debil menyasszonyának, akkor meg már akár a Prófétába is megírhatná! A francba.

Nyugodt állapotában többször elgondolkozott, vajon honnan szedte Lupin ezt a hülyeséget. Sőt, egyik este azon kapta magát, hogy aggódva kémleli magát a tükörben, van-e benne valami „olyan". Mikor rájött, mit csinál, ripityára átkozta a tükröt. Évek alatt összesen nem állt annyit a tükör előtt, mint most! Nem volt szokása nézegetni magát, csak amennyire nagyon muszáj volt, borotválkozáskor. A gondolat azonban nem hagyta nyugodni, és rájött, hogy tulajdonképpen ha valaki nagyon akarta, bele tudta magyarázni a viselkedésébe ezt is. Hogy féltékeny! Milyen nevetséges! Holott csak arról volt szó, hogy... miről is? Nem erről, az biztos.

Csak azt nem értette, Lupin vajon miért akarta volna pont_ ezt_ belemagyarázni. Eszerint ő... csak nem?

Mikor ez először jutott eszébe, nevetni kezdett. Minden keserűségét és kárörömét szabadjára engedte ebben a nevetésben, de cseppet sem derült tőle jókedvre. Nem olyan nevetés volt ez. Káröröme viszont megmaradt. Így vett gondolatban elégtételt Lupinon azért, aminek nevezte. Elképzelte Tonksszal, amint majd a kritikus pillanatban azt súgja a nő fülébe: Óh, Perselus! Ahogy rájött, hogy hangosan is kimondta, amit gondolt, még dühösebb lett.

Piton el volt képedve önmagától. Cseppet sem tetszett neki, amit magán látott. Soha azelőtt eszébe nem jutott volna pont Lupint elképzelni hasonló helyzetben. Ez nevetséges és szánalmas! Hogy süllyedhet idáig?! És hogy borulhatott ki ennyire a Tonks-témán, hogy Lupin ilyen sületlenségekre következtetett belőle?

Szerencsétlenségére beköszöntött a tavaszi szünet, és hirtelen tengernyi ideje akadt. Mikor egy nap harmadszor indult el futni, hogy levezesse a feszültségét, akkor jött rá, hogy valami nem stimmel. Nem szokta elveszíteni a fejét. Nem szokott önmagából kifordulni csak azért, mert valaki megsérti, volt benne része elégszer! Hol a híres Piton-hidegvér? Nagyot fújt és döntésre jutott. A hidegvérhez fordul. Hideg fej és még hidegebb szív kell a helyzet kezelésére. Tények és cáfolatok. Szépen egymás mellé rakja a tényeket, és minden rendben lesz.

Egyenesen a könyvtárba indult. Madam Cvikker elképzelni sem tudta, mit keres a professzor az „Életmód" részlegben, de mikor kíváncsian Piton nyomában loholva csak egy hideg pillantást és egy még hidegebb „Boldogulok egyedül is"-t kapott a kérdéseire válaszul, magában füstölögve arra gondolt, a bájitaltan tanár bizonyára a „feleség" definícióját keresi a szakirodalomban.

Tulajdonképpen nem járt olyan messze az igazságtól, mint azt gondolta volna. Piton estére tucatnyi könyvben olvasta el az azonos neműek kapcsolatáról szóló összes fellelhető írást. Arca egyre sötétebb kifejezést öltött, szemöldöke egyetlen fekete vonalat formázott homlokán. Mikor már a szeme is sajgott az erőltetéstől, hátradőlt. Fejében egyetlen sűrű kulimászt alkottak az olvasottak. „Az Ördög műve." „Szeretetéhség." „A társadalom számkivetettjei." „Gyógyítható." „Nem gyógyítható." „Betegség." „Tudatos döntés eredménye." „Születéskor már kódolva van." „Csalódás az ellenkező neműekben." „Testi kapcsolat." „Lelki társ." „Undort kelt." „Kitaszítottság."

Hátralökte a széket, és pálcájának egyetlen suhintásával helyükre küldte a könyveket, majd lobogó talárral kiviharzott a könyvtárból.

***

A rendelet teljesítésére másfél hét maradt mindössze. A varázslóvilágban pánik uralkodott, általánossá váltak a tüntetések a Minisztérium épülete előtt. Ahogy előre látni lehetett, jóval több mugli születésű varázsló élt, mint ahány aranyvérű, viszont éppen az aranyvérűek, akik érdekében a rendelet szólt, próbáltak meg minden lehetséges eszközzel maguknak aranyvérű párt szerezni, és az anyakönyvi kivonatra korábbi dátumot hamisítva kibújni a rendelet alól.

Piton halálosan jól szórakozott volna a felforduláson, ha nem szorítja őt is az idő. A föld alatti szervezkedés egyik főszervezőjévé válva pontos és részletes tervet készítettek Caramel Exmemoriammal való sújtására és a rendelet megsemmisítésére. Kollégái közül egyedül Bimba professzor tartott vele. A többiek lázas és lankadatlan buzgalommal keresték párjukat, vagy éppen, mint például Lupin, a nyertesek tenyérbe mászó nyugodtságával és önteltségével – legalábbis Piton így látta – figyelték kollégáik szerencsétlenkedését.

Remus Lupin és Nymphadora Tonks esküvőjének időpontja két nappal későbbre volt kitűzve. A teljes tanári kar hivatalos volt a nagy eseményre, Pitonnak azonban esze ágában sem volt elmenni. Lupinnak még a tekintetét is kerülte. Számtalanszor érezte, hogy a hajdan foltos taláros férfi, akinek a külsején már egyértelműen látszott a női gondoskodás, beszélni próbálna vele, de következetesen kerülte az alkalmat. Egészen addig, míg az SVK tanár a múltkori esethez hasonlóan meg nem várta a szobája előtt és be nem erőszakolta magát a kinyíló ajtón.

Piton karba font kézzel nézett rá. Elhatározta, hogy semmiképp nem veszíti el a hidegvérét.

- Perselus – kezdte Lupin. – Nem gondolod, hogy hülyén viselkedsz?

- Nem – mordult Piton és elnézett a betolakodó feje mellett.

- De igen. Sajnálom, hogy a múltkor úgy felkaptad a vizet, de tényleg úgy láttam, hogy az zavar, hogy Tonks miatt esetleg megromlik a viszonyunk.

- Mielőtt ilyen zseniális következtetéseket vonnál le, hadd közöljem veled a megrázó tényt, hogy nem érdekel az azonos neműek közötti testi kapcsolat – mondta mereven Piton, és rettentő nevetségesnek érezte, hogy ilyesmiről egyáltalán beszélnie kell.

Lupin rámeredt.

- Igen, a múltkori beszélgetésünk után rájöttem én is, hogy félreértettél...

- Mit lehet ezen félreérteni? – vágott a szavába Piton elfeledve elhatározását a hidegvérről. – Arra célozgattál, hogy... hogy engem teutánad esz a fene! – Az utolsó szavaknál felöltött undorodó arckifejezése tökéletesen tükrözte a hangjában lévő viszolygást.

- Mondom, félreértettél. – Lupinon továbbra is csak a tökéletes nyugalom látszott. – De amikor erre rájöttem, arra gondoltam, milyen érdekes, hogy pont ez jutott eszedbe.

- Az, érdekes! – vicsorgott Piton, és vérnyomása újra az egekben volt, bár maga sem értette, hogy történhetett ez meg egy pillanat alatt. – Azért jutott ez eszembe, mert te ezt mondtad!

- Én nem ezt mondtam. Te mondtad ezt – felelte Lupin.

- Most majd ötévesek szintjére süllyedünk?! De igen, de nem, de igen! Ez a te szinted! – gúnyolódott Piton. Kezdte úgy érezni magát, mint aki csapdába esett.

- Jó, tényleg mindegy is, ki mondta – visszakozott Lupin. – A lényeg, hogy csak egy szavadba kerül és felbontom az eljegyzésemet Tonksszal.

- Mi a fenének?! – hördült fel Piton.

- Ha te azt szeretnéd, megteszem – válaszolt Lupin és halálos nyugalommal nézett a villámló fekete szemekbe.

- Kézenfogva akarsz beandalogni velem az Azkabanba? Röhejes vagy! – mondta megvetően Piton, és a leglenézőbb pillantásával méregette az előtte álló férfit. Ahogy egyre inkább kezdett kicsúszni a kezéből a beszélgetés fonala, úgy vált egyre gúnyosabbá. A gúny volt mindig is a legfőbb fegyvere. A biztonságos rév.

- Nem az Azkabanba! Figyelj, meg lehet oldani, hogy egyikünknek sem kelljen az Azkabanba mennie - szegezte rá pillantását Lupin.

- Én már megoldottam – csattant fel Piton. – A perverz megoldásaidat tartogasd másnak!

- Végighallgatnál? – kérdezte a másik most már ingerülten. – A rendelet nem mondja ki, hogy más országban kötött házasságot ne fogadnának el. És azt sem mondja ki, hogy csakis ellenkező neműekkel kötött házasság jöhet szóba.

Piton csak bámult rá. Fogalma sem volt, hova akar Lupin kilyukadni, de a beszélgetés kezdte teljesen letaglózni. Biztos volt benne, hogy Lupinnak elment az esze.

- Szóval – folytatta az SVK tanár, miután semmilyen reakciót nem kapott, - Például Hollandiában két férfi is összeházasodhat. Így mindkettőnk problémája megoldódna. A Roxfort egy háztartásnak számít, utánanéztem. – Mondandóját befejezve karba font kézzel tett egy lépést hátra és várakozóan nézett Pitonra.

A bájitalok mestere szólásra képtelenül, dermedten állt. Nem sokszor fordult elő vele, hogy elakadt a szava, de most az égvilágon semmilyen frappáns válasz nem jutott az eszébe. Sőt, egyáltalán semmi nem jutott az eszébe. Tökéletesen üresnek érezte az agyát.

- Perselus? – szólította Lupin öt perc csönd után.

Piton összeszedte magát és ránézett. Arcáról semmit nem lehetett leolvasni.

- Ha gyengeelméjűségre hivatkozol, szerintem mentesítenek a rendelet hatálya alól – mondta teljesen érzelemmentesen.

- Szóval még meggondolni sem vagy hajlandó – állapította meg Lupin.

- Mivel nem vagy beszámítható és nem tudod, mit beszélsz, ezért természetesen eszem ágában sincs egy pillanatig is gondolkozni ezen a képtelenségen! – válaszolta hidegen a bájitaltan tanár. – És azt tanácsolom, hogy ne túl gyakran röhögtesd ki magad efféle ajánlatokkal a kollégák előtt, mert Dumbledore kénytelen lesz megválni kedvenc tanárától!

Lupin enyhén elsápadt.

- Soha életemben nem környékeztem meg senkit, abban biztos lehetsz! Az egész házasodósdi eszembe se jutott volna, ha te nem hozod elő a múltkor! És – folytatta gyorsan, mielőtt Piton megszólalhatott volna – Dumbledore ismeri az érzéseimet.

- Az _érzéseidet_?! – kérdezte a bájitaltan tanár olyan hangon, mintha a másik a világ leggroteszkebb ötletével állt volna elő.

- Igen. Dumbledore előbb tudta, mint én, hogy... á, a francba! – tört ki Lupin. – Felejtsd el az egészet! Felejtsd el! – Azzal tőle szokatlan indulattal két lépéssel átszelte a szobát, és az ajtót hangosan bevágta maga mögött.

Piton most már megengedte magának, hogy leesett állal bámuljon utána.

***

Aznap éjjel Piton egy szemhunyásnyit sem aludt. Minden egyes másodpercben a Lupinnal folytatott nevetséges és abszurd beszélgetésének részletei visszhangoztak az agyában. Nem tudta, nem álmodta-e csak a történteket. Az egész annyira elképzelhetetlen volt, hogy megtörtént, hogy legszívesebben elkönyvelte volna úgy, mint agyának túlfűtött szüleményét.

De tudta, hogy megtörtént. Lupin... hát, nincs rá jobb szó, megkérte a kezét! Ahányszor csak eszébe jutott, átdobta magát a másik oldalára, ahogy a hüledezés sokkoló hulláma újra és újra végigfutott rajta. Ez KÉPTELENSÉG! – mondta magának újra és újra. Egyszerűen nem hitte el, hogy Lupin képes volt, hogy volt bátorsága ilyennel előállni! Azt hamar elvetette, hogy Lupin a bolondját járatta vele. Nem. Komolyan gondolta. Tényleg komolyan gondolta, hogy ők ketten, hogy _ők ketten_ egy pár lehetnek! Elképesztő! Felháborító! Nevetséges! Piton nem is tudta, melyik a legjobb kifejezés a dologra.

De ha Lupin komolyan gondolja, akkor az azt jelenti, hogy tényleg vonzódik hozzá! Az ötlettől egy mozdulattal felült az ágyban. Atyavilág, már a gondolat is annyira bizarr... Bár azt mondta, Dumbledore előbb tudott erről, mint ő maga... Szent egek, de hát akkor is! Vajon mióta? Mit tett ő, hogy azt a szerencsétlent, aki nem elég, hogy vérfarkas, most még ferde hajlamú is, maga felé édesgesse? Az égvilágon semmit! Na jó, sokkal kevésbé volt már vele szándékosan undok, mint azelőtt... mert igen, az volt. Erre már rég rájött, bár soha nem vallotta volna be. A diákjai szavával élve suttyó volt. Mert úgy gondolta, Lupin megérdemli! De aztán...

Mi a fene történt aztán?! Piton hanyatt dobta magát az ágyon és szorosan markolta a takarót. _Azután_, a szerencsétlen baleset után a főzettel, tényleg sokkal jobb viszonyba kerültek. Piton döbbenten jött rá, hogy soha életében szinte senkivel nem volt olyan jó kapcsolatban, mint Lupinnal. A férfi gyakorlatilag behálózta. Az istenit! Abban biztos volt, hogy ő ezek után olyan messzire kerüli majd el, mint a pestisest. Dühös volt ezért. Lupin elvette tőle... önmagát. Azzal, hogy ugyanezt felajánlotta. Piton a gondolattól kissé összezavarodva bámult a sötétbe.

Reggel ötkor feladta a hiábavaló próbálkozást, hogy elaludjon és felkelt. Odakint szakadt az eső. A reggeli – vagyis inkább az, hogy egyedül, Lupin jelenléte nélkül túlessen az étkezésen – azonban csábító volt.

Szerencsétlenségére Lupin is ugyanerre a következtetésre juthatott, mert öt perccel Piton után belépett az egyébként teljesen üres Nagyterembe. A bájitaltan tanárt meglátva egy másodpercre megtorpant, de aztán egyenes háttal indult felé, és szó nélkül melléült. Piton szájában mintha megkeseredett volna a falat. De nem szólalt volna meg a világért sem.

- Jó étvágyat – mondta Lupin.

Piton mordult egyet válaszul és eltökélten lapátolta magába a rántottát. Úgy gondolta, félig teli tányér mellől felállni egyet jelentene a meneküléssel, arra pedig soha nem volt hajlandó.

- Úgy látom, elrontottam az éjszakádat – jegyezte meg Lupin, Pitont oldalról vizslatva, aki válaszul enyhén megrázta a fejét, éppen csak annyira, hogy hosszú, fekete haja előrehullva eltakarja Lupin pillantásától.

- Na jó – mondta az SVK tanár, – szerintem felejtsük el, amit tegnap mondtam, rendben? Nem történt semmi.

Piton nem nézett fel, de Lupin hangjában a reménytelenség kézzel fogható volt. Nem igaz, nem igaz, ismételgette magában, és erősen markolta a kését. Asztaltársa várt még egy pillanatot, majd felállt. Piton ebben a pillanatban szólalt meg.

- Mintha semmi nem történt volna, mi? Na ja.

Lupin visszazuhant a helyére, Piton pedig átkozta magát, hogy megszólalt ahelyett, hogy hagyta volna elmenni. Vagy talán éppen ezt nem akarta?

- Ne csinálj ebből ekkora drámát, Perselus – mondta Lupin tőle szokatlanmód cinikus hangon. – Ilyen bárkivel előfordulhat.

- Mi? – kapta oda a fejét hevesen Piton. – Hogy rámászik egy... – nem fejezte be a mondatot.

- Nem másztam rád – felelte a másik tárgyilagosan. – És ha egy kicsit józanul gondolkodnál, ezt te is belátnád. Teljesen logikusan vezettek a dolgok idáig.

- Logikusan?! – hördült fel a bájitaltan tanár. – Ezt nevezed logikusnak?!

- Igen. Mindketten magányosak vagyunk, a barátaink elmentek vagy soha nem is voltak igazán, az érzelmi életünk romokban...

- Nyáladzással is fordulhatnál orvoshoz, Lupin! – morogta Piton.

- És – folytatta a mellette ülő férfi zavartalanul – az utóbbi időben úgy éreztem, találtam egy embert, aki...

- Hagyd már abba! – pattant fel Piton. – Én ezt nem hallgatom tovább! – Ijesztő volt számára Lupint hallani. Mintha a saját érzéseit visszhangozná. Nem! Olyan hevesen pördült meg, hogy a talárja végigsöpört Lupin arcán.

- Várj! – hallotta a másik hangját. – Legalább hadd fejezzem be! Mindössze meg akarom magyarázni. Aztán mehetsz.

Piton egy hosszú pillanatig állt, háttal Lupinnak, majd lassan megfordult. Maga sem tudta, miért.

- Egy perced van – mondta alig mozduló szájjal.

Az őszes férfi bólintott.

- El tudom képzelni, mit gondolsz most rólam, de tévedsz. Én nem vagyok meleg. Ez nem erről szól.

Várt egy pillanatig, majd válasz híján folytatta.

- A gondolattal viszont már találkoztam korábban. Sirius ugyanis az volt.

Piton nem tudta elrejteni meglepetését. Sirius Black, a nőcsábász?! A lányok kedvence? A sármőr, a tökéletes arc? Lehetetlen! Lupin azonnal válaszolt a ki nem mondott kérdésre.

- Most már nincs jelentősége, elment. De így van, ahogy mondom, nem vetette meg a férfiakat sem. Diákkorunkban, meg később is minden kapcsolatáról beszámolt nekem. Én voltam a lelki szemetese. Fogalma sem volt, mit keres, csak hajtotta valami előre...

Piton elfordult. Nem tudott volna olyan esetet mondani, ami kényelmetlenebb lett volna számára, mint a mostani. Soha életében nem beszélt ilyen intim témákról senkivel. Legszívesebben kirohant volna. Vagy ledöfte volna Lupint egy késsel, hogy hallgasson már el.

- De hogy a lényegre térjek, ő csak ugyanazt kereste, amit én is, meg amit mindenki. Egy társat.

- Hah! – szakadt ki Pitonból a gúnyos hang, de nem mondott semmit. Eszébe jutott, mit szólnának ehhez az elmélethez a halálfalók. Társat keresnek... az év vicce!

- Hát lehet, hogy te vagy a nagy kivétel, de mindenki más ezt keresi. – Lupin láthatóan meg volt győződve az igazáról. – És ha úgy érzed, megtaláltad, akkor mindegy, milyen testben van. Nem ez számít. Mindent meg fogsz tenni, hogy megkapd. Ahogy én is mindent megtettem, hogy...

- Te megőrültél – tört ki Piton. – Nem vagy eszeden! Elegem van belőled! Letelt az egy perced!

- Megmondtam Tonksnak – szúrta közben fahangon Lupin.

- Mit?! – zökkent ki Piton és rámeredt.

- Amiről tegnap beszéltünk.

- Elment az eszed, te szerencsétlen?! – rivallt rá Piton. – Te nem vagy normális! Megvolt a feleség, kipipáltad volna a rendeletet, és te odadobod?! – Megmagyarázhatatlan dühöt érzett. Aggodalmat. Ez a marha most önként bevonul az Azkabanba?!

- Nem tehettem ezt vele. Ő szeret engem – válaszolta Lupin, és arcán világosan látszott a gyötrelem. Nem is próbálta leplezni. – Csak átvertem volna.

Piton csak a fejét rázta, és hitetlenkedve nézte asztaltársát. Bár ha jobban belegondolt, ez teljesen Lupinra vallott. Mégis képtelen volt felfogni.

- És mit szólt? – kérdezte és nem hitt a saját hangjának. Ő kérdezte ezt valóban?

- Sírt – mondta Lupin, mint aki nem tud a helyzettel mit kezdeni. Elvégre kevés gyakorlata volt síró nőkkel, ez nem is volt vitás. – És azt mondta, gondoljam meg még egyszer.

- Szóval ezért jöttél most ide! – állapította meg Piton ingerülten. – Na ide figyelj. Én ezt az egészet undorítónak találom, világos? És ne próbáld meg belém beszélni a saját defektedet, mert csöppet sem hat meg. Ez a szöveged a társról engem inkább egy mugli szappanoperára emlékeztet. – Piton elhatározta, figyelmen kívül hagyja a könyvtárban elolvasott kazalnyi szakirodalmat, aminek egy része éppen hogy Lupin elméletét támasztotta alá. Egyetlen célja volt: örökre megszabadulni ettől a problémától és visszazökkenni a rendes kerékvágásba. Ó, bár ne kezdte volna pátyolgatni a nyavalyás vérfarkast, miután a házimanókat megölte! Bár száradt volna le a lába, mikor nap nap után elindult a gyengélkedő felé! – Menj vissza ahhoz a libához és andalogjatok a biztonságba! Ha már ilyen hülye, hogy ezek után is hozzád menne.

- Nem hülye – mondta hevesen Lupin. – Én nagyon tisztelem azért, hogy felvállalja az érzéseit!

- Hogy oda ne rohanjak – gúnyolódott Piton. – De tőlem szobrot is állíthatsz neki. A lényeg, hogy engem hagyj békén!

- Oké. Megértettem – felelte az őszes férfi, és egyetlen további pillantás nélkül elhagyta a termet.

Piton mereven nézett az ellenkező irányba, míg biztos nem volt abban, hogy Lupin elment.

***

A tanári kar teljes döbbenettel fogadta az eljegyzés felbontásának hírét. Mindenki a kisírt szemű Tonkst pátyolgatta, és Dumbledore-on kívül az összes tanár gyűlölködő pillantással méregette az űzött tekintetű Lupint. Piton szinte már sajnálta, és folyamatosan emlékeztetnie kellett magát arra, hogy ő tulajdonképpen utálja ezt az embert. Abban biztos volt, hogy sem Tonks, sem a vőlegénye nem kürtölték szét, miért bontották fel az eljegyzést, különben már rég kiközösítették volna őt is. Jobban, mint normál esetben. Piton döbbenten vette észre, hogy valami mintha hajtaná Lupin felé, hogy odavessen pár szót, amitől az a hülye nem nézne úgy, mint egy bánatos házimanó. De nem engedett a késztetésnek. Úgy érezte, azzal igazolná Lupin agyament állításait.

Nem akart a Lupin által mondottakon gondolkozni, de képtelen volt másra koncentrálni. Végül beletörődően tudomásul vette, hogy az agya nem fogja tudni kirekeszteni a problémát. Már pusztán ez a tény is nyugtalansággal töltötte el, addig ugyanis azt hitte, tökéletesen tudja irányítani az agya minden rezdülését. Most meg kiderült, hogy mégsem. Lupinnak pár hét alatt sikerült mindent felforgatnia a fejében.

Amikor hajlandó volt egyhuzamban öt percnél több időt is eltölteni a történteken való gondolkodással, be kellett látnia, hogy Lupinnak igaza volt abban, amit a magányosságról mondott. Sose gondolkozott ezen azelőtt, de valóban magányos volt. Soha nem voltak barátai. És tulajdonképpen részben ez hajtotta a halálfalókhoz. A társkeresés. A lelki társaké. Hogy a fene vinné el Lupint! Nem kellett volna a figyelmét rá pazarolni, az estéit fölösleges szószátyárkodással vele tölteni, és egyáltalán... igen. Lupinnak abban is igaza volt, hogy közel kerültek egymáshoz. Röhejes.

Azt viszont nem tudta elképzelni, hogy még ha történetesen, tegyük fel, úgy van, ahogy Lupin mondja, és nem számít, milyen testbe van zárva az a bizonyos társ, akkor Lupin szerint vajon már rögtön azokat a nevetséges _páros_ tüneteket kellene produkálniuk? Nagyon remélte, hogy a szerencsétlen nem fantáziál ilyesmiről. A gondolattól megborzongott. Az iskolában azok a párocskák, akiknek a fenekén még ott a tojáshéj, és a parkban járkálnak kézen fogva, meg a bokrok mögött ki tudja, mit csinálnak.... Nincs az az úristen, hogy magát akár el is képzelje ilyen helyzetben! De Lupin... hirtelen eszébe jutott, hányszor kapta el a férfi rászegezett pillantását, amit akkor nem tudott mire vélni. Olyan volt, mintha... fel akarná falni. Azt hitte, a farkast látja ilyenkor benne, mégis... jó érzés volt, a fene essen bele! Fel kellett volna erre figyelnie...

Egy beléhasító gondolattól megdermedt. Összeházasodni?! Az biztosan nem maradna titokban. A minisztérium első őrjöngése után – mert egy ilyen megoldásnak nem valószínű, hogy örülnének - gondoskodna róla, hogy mindenki megtudja. Lupin egy idióta, hogy erre nem gondolt! Számára a kérdés – amely egy pillanatig sem volt kérdés, _természetesen_ – ezzel már el is volt döntve. Soha nem nevettetné ki magát ilyesmivel!

Megkönnyebbülten fújt egyet. Még jó, hogy ez eszébe jutott, különben Lupin akkora hülyét csinált volna belőle, hogy képes lett volna komolyan is belegondolni a lehetőségbe! Ő! Nevetséges vagy, Piton, mondta magának, és elképzelt hangja csöpögött a megvetéstől. Mikor meglátta a felé közeledő Lupint, újonnan visszaszerzett magabiztosságával volt képes visszanézni rá.

- Csak nem kiüldözött a szerető közeg? – kérdezte kárörvendően.

- Csak azért, mert Nymphadorát sajnálják – felelte Lupin fakó hangon.

- Te meg pont olyan hülye vagy, mint mindig. Véded őket – morogta Piton, de tudta, ő lett volna a legjobban meglepve, ha a másik nem így tesz.

- Neki nagyobb szüksége van arra, hogy mellette legyenek. Nagyot csalódott bennem. Azt hiszi, évek óta átverem – motyogta Lupin.

Piton erre nem tudott mit mondani. Inkább leharapta volna a nyelvét, minthogy megkérdezze, ami már majdnem kicsúszott a száján: És nem?

Lupin azonban e nélkül is értette.

- Mondtam neked, hogy nem. Ez sem jutott volna eszembe, ha a múltkor...

- Mi az, hogy nem jutott volna eszedbe?! – dörrent rá Piton és érezte, hogy kezd méregbe gurulni. – Ez nem egy olyasmi, ami egyszer csak eszébe jut az embernek! Hopp, egy kis változatosság, milyen jó ötlet! – gúnyolódott, de legszívesebben megrázta volna Lupint.

- Nem, de... ha már nem idegen a lehetőség... a gondolat... Sirius miatt ugye... szóval bizonyos események hatására dönthet úgy az ember, hogy ezt az utat választja, ha valakit...

- Ez baromság! – köpött ki Piton. – Beteg vagy, fogd már föl! – Jól tudta, hogy nem mond igazat. Abban szinte minden könyv egyetértett, hogy ez nem betegség.

- Ne hidd, hogy nekem olyan kellemes volt ez a gondolat elsőre! – csattant fel ingerülten Lupin. – A szívverésem is elállt a rémülettől. De végiggondoltam. És rájöttem, hogy ha így nem megy, hátha megy úgy.

- Mit hadoválsz?! – meredt rá a bájitaltan tanár.

- Nem hiszem, hogy pont te ne értenéd! Arról beszélek, hogy én elfogadtam, hogy a nők egy másik bolygóról vannak. Kész, egy ponton beszüntettem a megértésükkel való próbálkozást. Elhitetik az emberrel, hogy minden rendben, majd derült égből villámcsapásként hirtelen pont az ellenkezőjét mondják, az ember meg áll ott, mint egy hülye. Ebből többet nem kérek. Nem kísérletezgethetek örök életemben!

Piton hallgatott. Ez a megközelítés sose jutott volna eszébe.

- Itt ez a tyúk, aki évek óta a nyomodban koslat! – morogta végül és ismét nem ismert magára.

- Tonks az más. Inkább olyan, mintha a húgom lenne. Sajnos nem számít. Egyébként megérteni őt sem tudom. De – folytatta az őszes férfi – vannak olyanok, mint például én, akik úgy gondolhatják, a saját gondolkodásuk alapján könnyebben megérthetik magukat egy férfival. És ennyi. Azt hittem, már itt is van a bizonyíték. De ha nem, nem.

- És ezt mind az elmúlt két hétben agyaltad ki? – kérdezte Piton, de nem hangzott olyan gúnyosan, mint amilyennek szerette volna.

- Hát... igen. De miért olyan meglepő ez?

Piton nem válaszolt. Arra gondolt, nem két hét, de két hónap is kevés lenne neki ahhoz, hogy ilyesmibe ennyire könnyen beletörődjön. De az ő esetében erről szó sincs!

- Na jó. Nekem dolgom van, nem érek rá erre – mondta és otthagyta a búskomoran álló Lupint.

***

Piton egész álló éjjel a nőkkel való próbálkozásairól álmodott. Nem volt sok belőle. Az első eset tízéves korában történt vele. A kislány – akiből azóta valószínűleg még rafináltabb ribanc lett – csak arra használta, hogy megírja helyette a leckéjét. Akkor, tízévesen arra gondolt, megöli magát bánatában. Persze meg sem próbálta. A következő már a Roxfortban történt, és kísértetiesen emlékeztetett az elsőre. Beletelt néhány vizsgaidőszakba, mire végleg felfogta, hogy a hirtelen barátságossá váló néhány lánynak csak a bájitaltudományára fáj a foga. Már akkor elhatározta, hogy többé nem dől be egyetlen egynek sem.

Aztán persze mégis bedőlt, sőt, kétszer is! Először az ötödikes bál előtt, amikor legnagyobb döbbenetére Tessa Baker elhívta a bálba, és ő volt olyan hülye, hogy igent mondott. Soha annyi időt nem töltött a készülődéssel, mint akkor. Még meg is borotválkozott, pedig még alig volt rajta borotválnivaló. Aztán persze ott állt teljes díszben, és azt látta, hogy Tessa önelégült vigyorral zsebeli be a knútokat a barátnőitől, amiért sikerült őt felültetnie. Hetedikben pedig, mikor már gyakorlatilag senkit nem tűrt meg maga mellett, képes volt belezuhanni az egyik osztálytársába. Keisha ugyanis beszélgetett vele. És láthatóan kereste a társaságát. Nyíltan mert vele mutatkozni, nem zavarta, hogy mindenki látja. Piton ettől megzavarodott. El akarta küldeni a lányt, de közben minden idegszálával azt kívánta, bárcsak ez most valódi érdeklődés lenne. Végül, mikor elhívta Keishát a végzős bálba, a lány közölte vele, hogy csak Sirius Blacket akarta felpiszkálni, és mivel ez sikerült, így természetesen vele megy a bálba.

Szerencsére a folytatást már nem álmodta tovább, ehelyett már jött is a következő kép. Ahogy halálfalóként egyik nőt kapja meg a másik után. Ahogy használat után eldobandó címszó alatt szívbaj nélkül hagyja őket úgy, ahogy vannak. Aztán ahogy pénzért veszi meg őket. Mindig előre fizetett, hogy ne kelljen utána a nőre egyetlen percet sem vesztegetnie.

És Narcissa Malfoy. A szőke kígyó, aki házassága sivársága elől menekült újabb és újabb hódításokba. Egyszer őt szemelte ki magának. Piton jól szórakozott rajta, pontosan tudta, mire megy ki a játék, és tetszett neki, hogy egy ilyen tökéletes testtel mulathatja az időt. Mikor néhány röpke alkalom után Narcissa diadalmas mosollyal teljesen váratlanul kilibegett az életéből, vissza a féltékenyen vicsorgó férjéhez, Piton hiúsága bizony mégis csorbát szenvedett, és biztosan tudta, hogy ilyesmi soha többé nem fordulhat vele elő.

És végül a legutolsó nagy élmény, Martina McGalagony, a professzorasszony lánya. A szikár, nála pár évvel idősebb, reménytelenül elhagyatott rúnafordító, aki éveken át küldte felé a kis jelzéseit, amiket ő nem volt képes észrevenni. Aztán úgy hozta a sors, hogy a nő vette át ideiglenesen Madam Cvikker helyét a könyvtárban. Piton valami átmeneti elmebaj hatására őt kérte fel párjaként a Trimágus Tusa bálja alatt kötelező tanári nyitótánchoz. Egy tangóra, atyaég!

A nőt attól kezdve nem lehetett levakarni róla. Nem volt annyira idegesítő, mint ahogy azt Piton korábban gondolta, és munkatársnak kiváló volt. A kisujjában volt a bájital szakirodalom, és nem győzte nyüstölni Pitont, hogy publikáljon a tudományos szaklapokba. Naponta százszor elmondta, milyen jó, hogy van kivel elbeszélgetnie az ilyen intellektuális témákról, és hogy milyen értékesnek tartja a férfi társaságát. Pitonnak jólesett a figyelem, de semmit nem érzett a nő iránt. Úgy szemlélte, mint valami érdekes jelenséget. De aztán, valamelyik hullámvölgyében, amikor vadul feltámadt benne a vágy, hogy valahogy változtasson élete sivárságán, és azon tűnődött, jobb híján tesz egy próbát a nővel, Martina minden átmenet nélkül megveszett. Az új repülésoktató, az óriástermetű, szőke Magnus Aasborg már megérkezése napján elcsavarta a nő fejét, akinek intelligenciahányadosa ettől látványos zuhanást produkált. Pitont – és egyáltalán senki mást – többé figyelemre sem méltatott, minden idejét Magnusszal töltötte, és hol az erdőből, hol egy tanteremből, hol valamelyikük szobájából látták őket előbukkanni meglehetősen zilált, de annál elégedettebb állapotban. Pár hónap múlva megszöktek, Piton pedig elkönyvelte, hogy ismét bebizonyosodott: a nők agyműködése számára a megoldhatatlan rejtély kategóriájába tartozik.

Erre a gondolatra ébredt fel. Lupin pontosan ugyanezt mondta.

Nem lehet, hogy igaza legyen, nem lehet...

Villámgyorsan, anélkül, hogy akarta volna, lepergett előtte az utóbbi napok összes beszélgetése Lupinnal. A szavak ott visszhangzottak az agyában. És akkor beléhasított a megoldás. A kulcsmondat. Hogy is mondta Lupin? „Bizonyos események hatására dönthet úgy az ember, hogy ezt az utat választja." Ez az. Lupin szerint egy döntésen múlik minden. Igaza van. És ő, Piton NEM fog úgy dönteni, hogy ezt az utat választja. Pontosan! Mikor nem szokott rá a dohányzásra, az italra, és a wyxgyümölcsre sem! Az ember maga uralkodik az életén.

A gondolattól diadalittas érzés öntötte el, és legszívesebben azonnal megmondta volna Lupinnak, hogy eszébe se jusson ilyesmi vele kapcsolatban, mert ő erősebb annál, mint hogy ilyesmi legyűrje, ő irányítja az agyát, a testét, a szellemét, ahogy mindig is! Az ötlete a házasságról pedig nevetséges és szánalmas!

Elégedetten és nyugodtan aludt el újra, de az éjszaka hátralévő részében Lupinnal álmodott. Álmait a kamaszok is megirígyelhették volna.

***

A következő nap reggelén szitkozódva jött rá, hogy aznap meg kell főznie Lupin bájitalát. Mi több, oda is kell adnia neki. Ezt soha nem bízta a házimanókra, mert az új főzetből, melyet nemrég kísérletezett ki, és sokkal jobbnak bizonyult a korábbinál, egyszerre csak pontosan egy serlegnyit lehetett főzni, többet nem. Ha valamelyik ostoba kiönti, akkor nem marad idő újat készíteni. Hogy az a...

Mikor Lupin összes felmenőjét a pokolba kívánva közeledett a férfi szobája felé, eldöntötte, hogy egyetlen pillanatot sem marad ott tovább, mint szükséges. Nem úgy, mint az utóbbi jó pár alkalommal... Eszébe jutott, milyen állapotban szokott lenni ilyenkor Lupin, és mikor a férfi kinyitotta neki az ajtót, Piton látta, hogy most sem néz ki jobban. Ugyan mitől is nézett volna ki? A farkasölőfű-főzetet pontosan meghatározott idővel az átalakulás előtt kellett meginni, amikor azonban a páciensen már egyre inkább mutatkoztak a gyengeség jelei. Lupin ilyenkor, mint ahogy most is, úgy nézett ki, mint önmaga árnyéka. Hirtelen tíz évvel öregebbnek tűnt, halottsápadt arcán a szeme alatti fekete karikák szinte világítottak. Látszott rajta, hogy nagyon rosszul van.

- Perselus – nyögte, – gyere be, kérlek, mindjárt elmúlik ez a nyavalyás hányinger... – Már tántorgott is a fürdőszoba felé, és a hangokat hallva a bájitaltan tanár nem kételkedett abban, hogy igazat mondott. Az ördögbe is... miért kell most ilyen helyzetbe kerülnie, hogy még sajnálja is?

Kelletlenül belépett a szobába, és a kelyhet letette a papírokkal és könyvekkel telezsúfolt asztalra. Ez is jellemző volt Lupinra, ez az óriási felfordulás. Piton nem értette, miért kerül akkora energiába egy pálcasuhintással mindent a helyére küldeni. De Lupint láthatóan soha nem zavarta a rendetlenség.

- Bocs – mondta a beteg, ahogy krétafehér arccal kivánszorgott a fürdőszobából.

- Idd meg a bájitalt – mondta Piton barátságtalanul. Az utóbbi időben ugyanis nem egyszer előfordult, hogy Lupin kifejezett kérésére azután is ott maradt, mikor a bájital már régen elfogyott. Az őszes férfi azt mondta, jót tesz neki, ha legalább addig sem a tekergő zsigereire koncentrál. Pitonnak rég nem esett nehezére teljesíteni az óhaját, bár kérés nélkül soha nem maradt volna ott akkor sem, ha a beteg hirtelen megnémul.

- Kösz – nyújtotta felé az immár üres serleget Lupin. Piton szó nélkül elvette és eltökélten indult kifelé.

- Várj! – hallotta Lupint, mire megállt. Ettől tartott. Most hogy hagyja itt ezt a szerencsétlent?!

- Perselus, kérlek, tedd meg nekem... tudom, hogy... ááááhh – kiáltotta hirtelen, és a gyomrára szorított kézzel a földre rogyott.

Piton rövidet, de velőset káromkodott, a következő pillanatban azonban már Lupin mellett térdelt. A hegynyi szakirodalomból, amit a témáról olvasott, még elképzelése sem volt arról, hogy milyen kínokat áll ki egy vérfarkas holdtölte idején egészen addig, amíg nem látta a saját szemével. Biztos volt benne, hogy egy Cruciatusnál nem sokkal kellemesebb. Talárja zsebéből előhúzott egy apró fiolát, amit a szobájában automatikusan a zsebébe csúsztatott – egy futó pillanatig elgondolkozott rajta, vajon mi a fenének tette ezt, amikor esze ágában sem volt Lupinnal maradni, - és a férfi fejét megtámasztva egy cseppet öntött az ajkai közé. Lupinnak azonnal elmúlt a rosszulléte, kimerülten feküdt a földön. Piton tudta, hogy nem sokáig tart ez a békés állapot. Újabb és újabb cseppekre lesz szükség. A fiolában saskaromgyökér-kivonat volt, és tilos volt a páciens kezébe adni, ugyanis egyszerre egy csöppnél nagyobb adagja halálos is lehetett.

- Ez a rohadt vérem – mondta Lupin alig hallhatóan, de végtelen keserűséggel.

- Nem tudsz vele mit csinálni – felelte Piton gyakorlatiasan. Az ő szemében azon keseregni, amin nem lehet változtatni, pusztán időpocsékolás volt. – Eddig is kibírtad, ezután is ki fogod.

- Jó vicc – dörmögte Lupin. – Megharapjalak? Akkor majd tudni fogod, milyen könnyű dolog is ez.

Piton tudta, hogy Lupin nem gondolja komolyan, és azt is, hogy a férfi vérfarkas-harapásra célzott, de mégis a szeme elé kúszott a kép, ahogy az ember-Lupin szája az ő bőre felé közeledik, és... Piton a hirtelen vérhullámtól úgy rázkódott össze, mint akit darázs csípett meg. Elétorultak az éjjeli álomképek... Fel akart állni, de Lupin ekkor megszólalt.

- Hamarosan letelik a határidő – mondta.

A bájitaltan tanár összeszorította a száját, és kisöpörte fejéből az iménti képeket. Nagyon remélte, hogy Lupin nem hozza elő az összeházasodás dolgot, de nem volt képes ebben az állapotában a szeme közé vágni, hogy hallani sem akar a témáról.

– Mit fogsz tenni? – kérdezte jobb híján, hogy világossá tegye, számára _az_ a megoldás szóba sem jöhet.

- Nem tudom, hirdetek – mondta az őszes férfi lemondóan. – Elvégre aranyvérűként kapós vagyok, nem? – kérdezte apró gúnymosollyal.

Piton nem válaszolt. Úgy érezte, nem időszerű kimondania, hogy a vérfarkasság szerinte erősen csökkentheti Lupin vonzerejét.

- És te? – kérdezte Lupin. – Megcsináljátok? Azzal a társasággal. Tudod, hogy...

- Igen – vágott a szavába Piton. – Mondtam, hogy eszemben sincs bemasírozni az Azkabanba!

- Tudom, de... amire készültök, az bűntény, és amit én ajánlottam...

- Kapj már a fejedhez! – csattant fel Piton ingerülten. – Mégis mit képzelsz? Feltéve azt a képtelenséget, hogy... egy ilyen dolog bekövetkezik, gondolod, hogy nem tudódna ki egy pillanat alatt?!

Lupin rövid gondolkozás után válaszolt.

- Lehet, hogy kitudódik. És? Akkor mi van?

- Mi van?! Hallottál te már hasonlóról is a varázsvilágban?! Az első, aki megteszi, egy hónapig a Hírverő címlapján lenne! És egyáltalán! Szállj már le a földre! Utcára akarsz kerülni?! Végiggondoltad te egyáltalán ezt a marhaságot?!

- Én igen, de úgy látom, te is – nézett rá fürkészve Lupin.

- Nehogy azt hidd – vágta rá Piton villámló szemmel, - hogy egy pillanatig is felmerült bennem, hogy...

- Oké, nem merült fel – bólintott az őszes férfi furcsamód derűsen. – Azért érdekelne, mire lyukadtál ki, miközben nem ezen gondolkoztál!

Piton meg tudta volna átkozni Lupint, amiért az, úgy érezte, gúnyolódik és provokál. Esze ágában sem volt elmondani, hogy szinte mindenben igaza volt, amit mondott. Ebben a pillanatban azonban Lupin fájdalmasan összerándult, arca gyöngyözni kezdett, és ajkát beharapva próbálta visszafojtani fájdalomkiáltásait. Piton azonnal elővette a saskarmot, és Lupin szájába cseppentett belőle.

- Szóval? – kérdezte a sápadt férfi, miután a saskarom hatására láthatóan jobban lett. Piton látta, hogy nem ússza meg a választ. Tudta, hogy korábban minden teketória nélkül már rég otthagyta volna azt, aki kellemetlen kérdésekkel zaklatni meri, de most valami furcsa késztetés szállta meg, hogy elmondja, amire jutott. Elvégre annak eredménye nem Lupin elképzeléseit tükrözi.

- Rendben. Eszembe jutott a dolog egyszer-kétszer. Sok mindenben igazad van. De ami a végeredményt illeti, te magad mondtad ki a lényeget: döntés! Én döntöm el, mit választok! És én döntöttem: nem ezt.

Lupin borostyánszín szeme az övébe fúródott, majd a sápadt arc fájdalmasan megvonaglott. Piton már vette is elő a fiolát, de Lupin eltolta a kezét.

- Nem kell – mondta, és Piton csak késéssel jött rá, hogy az érintése jóval tovább tartott, mint amennyire muszáj lett volna. És ő még csak nem is érezte azt a szokásos kellemetlen érzést, ami elfogta, ha valaki hozzáért. Sőt.

- Miért? – kérdezte a földön fekvő alig hallhatóan.

- Nem hiszem, hogy szükséges lenne magyarázatot adnom – felelte kényelmetlenül Piton. Nagyon ideje lenne már kimenni innen...

- De bizony, szükséges, mert szeretnélek megérteni!

- Engem viszont nem érdekel, hogy érted-e vagy sem! – vágta rá Piton kissé durván.

- Jó, akkor tedd meg azért, mert kérem. Akkor talán én is könnyebben megemésztem.

Piton egy pillanatig merően nézett Lupin szemébe. Észrevette a csapdát: Ha most magyarázatot ad, azzal azt mutatja, hogy képes a másik érdekében megtenni olyasmit is, ami számára merőben kellemetlen. De így is volt, jött rá.

- Jó. Mondom, hogy undorítónak tartom már a gondolatát is, hogy két férfi...hm – Piton nyelt egyet. Megint eszébe jutottak az elmúlt éjszakai álmai... az iménti érzései után tudta, hogy nem mond igazat.

- Én meg azt mondtam, hogy nálam nem ez a kiindulópont – mondta meggyőződéssel Lupin. – A lényeg szerintem inkább az, hogy mit érzel.

- Semmit – vágta rá Piton olyan gyorsan, hogy maga is érezte, ez nem volt hiteles.

- Eszerint csak kötelességből voltál velem annyit az utóbbi hónapokban, és az égvilágon semmi örömödet nem leleted benne. Vagy azt mondod, hogy ez haverság volt, és kész?

- Ne röhögtess ilyen szavakkal – morogta Piton a szája sarkából. Tényleg nevetséges kifejezés volt az ő helyzetét tekintve.

- Egyetértek – felelte Lupin szárazon. – Nem illik hozzád az ilyesmi. Szerintem te akkor pazarolod valakire az idődet, pláne ennyit, ha az illető fontos neked. Itt maradtál velem számtalanszor ilyen estéken, mint most, kifejlesztetted nekem ezt az izét, hogy ne szenvedjek annyira, öntögeted a számba... tudom, hogy nem egyszer voltál a Minisztériumban is Dumbledore-ral, bizonyítani, hogy veszélytelen vagyok a gyerekekre... és sokszor láttam rajtad, hogy észrevetted, mire vágyom... és nem volt ellenedre a helyzet.

Piton hárító mozdulatot tett. Nem tetszett neki ez a felsorolás.

- Gondoltam. Most persze be akarod nekem mesélni, hogy valójában az eszemet vesztem érted! De kár a gőzért.

- Nem állt szándékomban – mosolygott Lupin, de eltökélt arckifejezésén látszott, hogy nem adja fel. – De ha nem jelentett számodra örömet, akkor miért jöttél mégis hozzám annyiszor?

- Emlékeztetlek, hogy te jöttél leginkább – felelte a bájitaltan tanár bosszúsan.

- Ne térj ki a válasz elől. Miért?

Piton megrántotta a vállát.

- Nem volt olyan borzasztó, mint korábban. Változatosság. Hiba volt.

- Megfulladnál, ha beismernéd, hogy jól érezted magad? – kérdezte Lupin élesen.

Piton nem felelt. Igen, megfulladna, gondolta. Nem fogja soha beismerni, hogy Lupin jól gondolja. Tényleg jól érezte vele magát. Jobban, mint korábban bármikor. Szinte mindenről el tudtak beszélgetni, és Lupin félelmetesen jól érzékelte a hangulatait. Soha nem erőltette rá magát, és mindig pontosan azt nyújtotta neki, amire leginkább szüksége volt ahhoz, hogy ellazuljon. Piton az utóbbi időben már napközben is azt várta, hogy Lupin megjelenjen, és az egész estét sakkal és egyéb elmepróbáló elfoglaltsággal, vagy akár csak beszélgetéssel töltsék. A fizikai közelségére már kifejezetten szüksége volt. Azok az apró szikrák, amik, most már tisztán látta, köztük pattogtak... Kár, hogy nem nő, hasított belé a gondolat és megrémült tőle.

- Várj – mondta Lupin, mielőtt egyetlen mozdulatot is tett volna. Megint megérezte, hogy valami megváltozott benne. Egyetlen tizedmásodperccel előzte meg, hogy felálljon, és itt hagyja a földön fekve. – Hadd mondjak még valamit. Nekem nagyon sokat jelentett, ami köztünk volt, bárminek is neveznéd... A rendelet óta, amióta felém sem néztél, rohadtul éreztem magam. Mondd meg, de őszintén, neked jobb volt így, mint azelőtt? És ne hazudj, kérlek.

- Nem volt jobb. Rosszabb volt – csúszott ki a bájitaltan tanár száján, mielőtt hazudhatott volna.

- Köszönöm – mondta a földön fekvő férfi. Piton máskor világgá rohant volna az ilyen nevetséges érzelgősség láttán, de maga is tudatában volt annak, hogy kezd kilépni önmagából.

- A nyál szövegeket inkább hagyjuk – morogta, sokkal inkább magának, mint Lupinnak.

- Tudod, miért jártam annyit a nyakadra? – kérdezte hirtelen Lupin, és szemében újult energia csillogott. Piton tudta, hogy az átalakulás előtt nem sokkal teljesen elmúlik a rosszulléte. A sors ad az áldozatának egy félórát, hogy összeszedje magát, mielőtt a benne lakozó farkas átveszi a hatalmat. - Hogy miért akartam annyira, hogy segíts az óráimon? Nem azért, mert egyedül nem boldogultam volna. Azt akartam, hogy megkedvelj.

- Miért? – nézett rá Piton megdöbbenve.

- Meg akartalak szerezni – közölte nemes egyszerűséggel Lupin. – Igen, így volt. Csak nem voltam vele tisztában... egészen. Az a bizonyos beszélgetésünk nyitotta fel teljesen a szememet. Pedig valahol előtte is tudtam...

Piton ha eddig nem lett volna eléggé összezavarodva, most aztán végképp elvesztette a talajt a lába alól. Méghogy _ŐT_ meghódítani?! Lupin?!

- Ne legyél ennyire megdöbbenve, Perselus – mosolygott Lupin. – Mégiscsak férfi vagyok, vadászösztönnel. Na... most rosszat mondtam? Zavar, hogy valaki meg akart szerezni? Ahelyett, hogy te szereznéd meg őt?

Pitonnak elevenébe találtak a szavak. A szerepcsere egyáltalán nem volt ínyére. Miféle szerepcsere? – kérdezte önmagától zavarodottan. Hiszen mindketten férfiak...

- Lupin, hogy rohadnál meg... – morogta, és a dühébe elkeseredettség vegyült. Hogy hozhatta ilyen helyzetbe?!

Lupin hirtelen felült. Nyoma sem volt rajta már a rosszullétnek.

- Ezt bóknak veszem, ha megengeded – mondta, majd váratlanul két oldalról megfogta Piton fejét, és hevesen megcsókolta.

***

Piton egy órája folyatta már magára a vizet a zuhanyzóban. Miután kirohant Lupin szobájából, szinte egyenesen a vízsugár alá vetette magát. Mániákusan le akarta mosni a történtek nyomát magáról. Miközben még most sem hitte el, ami történt. Lupin megcsókolta! Őt! Egy férfi!

Első meglepetésében mozdulni sem bírt. Olyan érzések rohanták meg, amiknek a létezéséről nem is tudott. Az a csók hihetetlenül érzéki volt. Minden idegszála azért könyörgött, hogy merüljön el benne. Mintha mindig is erre vágyott volna, hónapok óta, amióta Lupinnal rendszeresen együtt töltötték az időt... Számára végtelen időnek tűnt, míg az agyában hirtelen megszólaló vészcsengő hatására letépte magáról Lupin kezeit és pánikszerűen távozott a szobából.

Hogy történhetett ez meg?! Bár dögölne meg Lupin most, ebben a szent pillanatban, hogy vége legyen ennek! Miért tette ez a nyomorult? Nyilvánvaló. Hogy bebizonyítsa neki, hogy nem érzéketlen iránta. És ez sikerült is neki. Piton képtelen volt másra gondolni, mint arra a csókra. El nem tudta volna addig képzelni, hogy képes ilyen heves érzésekre is. Ettől pedig úgy meg volt rémülve, mint még soha semmitől. Egyik pillanatban bánta, hogy félbeszakította, bármi is volt készülőben, másik pillanatban csak azt tudta, hogy bármi legyen is az, nem uralkodhat el rajta. Mert aztán nincs megállás többé. _Most_ kell gátat vetnie ennek az őrületnek, nem később.

Döntésre jutott. Még az éjjel felveszi a kapcsolatot a titkos társasággal, és elindítják az akciót. Nem várnak tovább.

***

Napok óta zengett az egész varázslóvilág, mint a felbolydult méhkas, és számítani lehetett rá, hogy ez még hónapokig el fog tartani. Cornelius Caramelt ugyanis beszámíthatatlan állapotban találták saját otthonában. Nem emlékezett az égvilágon senkire és semmire. Erőszakos behatolásnak nyoma sem volt, a házát őrző biztonsági trollok és számtalan kobold mind azt vallotta, hogy Caramel egyedül volt. Utolsó értelmes tette az volt, hogy baglyot küldött a Minisztériumba, miszerint a 105/2005-ös számú Miniszteri Rendeletet az aranyvérűek és mugli származásúak házasodási kötelezettségéről azonnali hatállyal visszavonja. A nyomozás végül megállapította, hogy Caramel valószínűleg éppen a rendeletében említett örökölt idegbaj áldozata lehetett, ami nem is csoda, hiszen a saját fia is ugyanebben a betegségben szenvedett. A minisztert beszállították a St. Mungo elmeosztályára, és a rémálomszerű rendeletről mindenki igyekezett megfeledkezni. Voltak ugyan kisebb tüntetések annak érdekében, hogy a rendeletet állítsák vissza, de ezek hamar semmivé foszlottak.

Lupin halkan kopogott Piton ajtaján, majd benyitott. A szobában szanaszét hevertek a dobozok, zsákok, papírok. Minden jel arra mutatott, hogy a szoba lakója csomagol.

- Perselus? – kérdezte bizonytalanul Lupin.

Piton a fürdőszobából bukkant elő. Nedves hajáról látszott, hogy a zuhany alól jön. Lupin láttán megdermedt, de egy pillanattal később már tökéletesen uralkodott arcvonásain. Mohazöld köntösét egészen szorosra húzta magán, és kifejezéstelenül nézett Lupinra.

- Nem éppen alkalmas az idő látogatásra – mondta.

- Dumbledore mondta, hogy elmész – felelte az őszes férfi. Hangjában furcsa mellékzönge volt.

- Gondoltad, hogy maradni fogok? – kérdezte Piton szarkasztikusan.

- Miattam? – kérdezett vissza Lupin. Immár az arcán is tükröződött hangja érzelemmel való telítettsége.

- Gratulálok – morogta Piton, és az üvegeit kezdte lerámolni az egyik polcról tökéletesen céltalanul.

- Ha ezért el akarsz menni, akkor én...

- Ha most azt mondod, megölöd magad, akkor én öllek meg! – nézett rá fenyegetően Piton.

A másik elnevette magát, és a bájitaltan tanár érezte, hogy ettől ő is felenged kissé.

- Nem ezt akartam közölni – mondta Lupin. - Annyi szappanoperát azért nem néztem. Azt akartam csak mondani, hogy arra számítottam, engem próbálsz majd rávenni, hogy menjek el.

- Mielőtt a mártírt játszanád – nézett rá Piton, és karba fonta a kezét – gondolkozz el azon, hogy ugyan hol a francban találsz te másik munkát? Gondolod, hogy Dumbledore példája nyomán ezentúl mindenki keblére öleli a vérfarkasokat?! Ne álmodozz. Mehetsz megint olcsó motelekbe, meg kotorászhatsz a kukákban.

- Azért nem kotorásztam kukákban – meredt rá a másik megbántottan.

- Mindegy. Én viszont könnyen találok bármit magamnak. Jelenleg pontosan öt ajánlat közül válogathatok. Úgyhogy hidd el, hogy nekem mindenképp megkönnyebbülés innen elmenni. Túl régen vagyok már itt.

Lupin egy hosszú pillanatig némán nézte. Arcán lassan felderengő felismerés látszott.

- Te... ezt megtennéd... azért, mert én nem találnék munkát?

Piton egy égre emelt pillantással elfordult. Lupin aztán nem könnyű eset.

- Perselus, ez... ezt nem fogadhatom el tőled.

- Pedig kénytelen leszel, én ugyanis ma estére már nem leszek itt.

- De hát miért? – tört ki Lupin szinte kétségbeesetten. – Hiszen éppen most... ezt nem tennéd meg értem, ha nem...

- Ez eszedbe ne jusson – pördült meg Piton.

- Eszembe jut! Nagy hibát követsz el! Nem nyomhatod el, rá fogsz jönni, meg fogod bánni...

- Nem fogom – mondta Piton és egészen biztos volt magában. – Nem érted. Rosszul ismersz. Én _soha_ nem mennék bele ilyesmibe.

- Tényleg nem értelek. A saját érdekeid, a boldogságod ellen mész?!

- Rávilágítottál a problémára. Az egészen biztosan nem szolgálja az érdekeimet és az úgynevezett boldogságomat sem, ha ujjal mutogatnak rám, a hátam mögött kibeszélnek, lebuziznak, ebből én nem kérek! – mondta határozottan Piton. És egészen komolyan gondolta. Számtalanszor megrágta a kérdést minden irányból, és mindig erre jutott. Soha nem lenne képes ezt az életmódot vállalni.

Lupin döbbenten nézett rá.

- Azért nem akarod, mert félsz, hogy mit szól a külvilág?

- Pontosan. Meg persze millió más okom is van rá – tette hozzá Piton a biztonság kedvéért.

- De ez a házasság-téma már nem számít, hála neked...

- Jó, és akkor hogy képzelted? Továbbra is békésen sakkozunk a társalgóban? Vagy inkább andalogni szeretnél a parkban? Vagy hogy?! – kérdezte bőszen Piton. Semmiképp nem akarta, hogy a másik megingassa. Már döntött.

- Ezt nem hiszem el... – Lupin nem volt képes többet mondani, csak a fejét rázta.

- Pedig szokj hozzá. _Soha_ nem röhögtetem ki magamat. Soha. És most, ha megbocsátasz, szeretnék átöltözni – Azzal Piton egy pálcasuhintással kinyitotta Lupinnak az ajtót.

Az őszes férfi kábán elindult az ajtó felé. Piton már majdnem megkönnyebbülten becsukta utána, amikor Lupin hirtelen felébredve visszafordult.

- Nyáron azért megkereshetlek? – kérdezte.

Piton egy hosszú pillanatig nem válaszolt.

- Jó – mondta végül. Tudta, hogy gyengeség. De a másik szemében felvillanó öröm híven tükrözte saját érzéseit.

Még találkoznak.

Haladékot nyert.

25


End file.
